ᴅᴇsᴀʏᴜɴᴏ —
by arbot4014
Summary: Hablemos de un makoto que quiere a su novia de desayuno. ˢᶜʰᵒᵒˡ ᵈᵃʸˢ


Con un bonito jersey rojo con figuras de muerdagos lo hacia ver llamativo, hecho con cariño Makoto itou llego a casa de su novia un poco más tarde de lo acordado.

La misma que le tejio aquel adefesio jersey.

No es como si no le gustara, sino que tener la atencion de tanta gente le era muy molesto.

Toco el timbre de la bonita casa donde dr residía la familia katsura.

— Hola bonita — saludo con la mano para no tener contacto con ella y así...

Al contrario de lo planeado ella lo abrazo del cuello y le dio la bienvenida a su hogar.

Ella le permitio quitarse los zapatos para ponerse unos calzados especiales para no manchar el piso de tierra.

— Te eh hecho el desayuno — Dijo entusiasmada tomandolo del brazo

Lo llevo al balcon, donde los esperaba una larga mesa cubierta por un mantel rojo y sobre esta dos copas de un extremo al otro.

Para suerte de makoto el pronóstico del dia era nublado

Se dio el lujo de mirar la manera en que estaba vestida, ese combinada con lo hermoso color de su sangre

— Encerio

— Se ve delicioso — dijo fingiendo estar embelesado por lo bien que se veia el platillo de tocino con huevo que preparo ella para el, sin embargo la realidad era otra cosa — pero tu ¿no vas a comer?

— No, yo tengo una dieta balanciada — respondió está sentándose a su lado

Kotonoja le dio de comer como si se tratara de un niño incluso le hico el avioncito no teniendo remedio se lo tragaba y simulaba masticar, luego sin que ella no lo notara devolvia la comida en el baño.

Ya que lo que deseaba, era incrustarle sus filosos dientes en su cuello blanquecino, probar su apetitosa y jugosa sangre.

La pelinegra lo miro esperando una respuesta sentada a su lado.

La cogio de la mano con una sonrisa dulce que escondía muchas cosas — Estuvo delicioso bonita

Kotonoha probo un poco del desayuno preparado por ella llevandose una de las fresas con crema a la boca y la mastico, manchandose los labios con la crema.

— Tan linta — balbuceo embobado por la ternura de su novia — y tan inocente.

Penso makoto con mirada perversa

Oh como le gustaria tener a su novia encima de la mesa, cubierta con crema chantilly y miel adornando su cuerpo desnudo con el cuello expuesto y preparado para encajarle sus colmillos.

Ese era un pensiento muy lujurioso

— No lo se creo que la miel es demasiado dulce — miro al itou que se encontraba ido mirandola con "adoracion" asi que timida se volteo a mirar a otro lado — si gustas puedes ir a ver la tv makoto, yo lavare los platos.

Dijo recogiendo los trastes y los llevo al lavadero.

Dejo escapar el aire — oh si, estoy lleno — se palmeo el estomago que estaba vacío pero eso kotonoha no iba a saberlo nunca .

{...}

Estaba aburrido no había nada en la Tv ni siquiera krampus que era una pelicula de terror pero era navideña al fin y al cabo

Miró hacia la cocina lamiendose los labios.

Kotonoha estaba en el lavadero dándole la espada

Una risa se asoma por la boca de Makoto que se levanta con cuidado del mueble, se acerca cada vez mas con pasos silenciosos.

Y cuando iba a cumplir su cometido

— Makoto? — Dice ella mientras siente una presencia que no le trasmite confianza

— Soy yo kotonoha — la abrazo por la espalda — pasame los platos uno por uno para enjuagarlos.

— Te lo agradesco

Sonriendo el, le dejo un beso en la mejilla— No es nada.

— Espero ser una buena esposa para ti — comento sonrojada el no podia verla pero sabia que asi era.

— Claro que seras una excelente para mi señora itou — le pellisco de las mejillas.

{...}

Estaba tan distraida secandose las manos con el trapo que no sintió como su cuerpo era elevado.

Pronto el cuerpo de su novia estaba encima de la barra con el entre sus abiertas piernas dandose un beso francés.

Sabia a miel los labios de kotonoha sabian a miel.

La pelinegra coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su novio y se separó bruscamente de él.

— Para ya makoto. No estoy lista — sintió unas manos en su fornido pecho — gomene makoto.

Se rasco la mejilla

— No disculpame, sabiendo que eres timida e insegura con este tema, queria ... llevarte a la cama — mintió — te amo y respetare tu decision

Le ayudo a bajarse asi no sufriria ningun daño en su perfecta piel.

— Makoto

Queria agradecerle por ser tan comprensivo pero lo que vio la dejo totalmente helada.

— Que pasa — pregunto el tajante mirándola con esos ojos

No contesto, kotonoha inmediatamente hecho a correr escaleras arriba

Lo escucho reir mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

La puerta se fue habriendo despacio revelando la clase de demonio que la asechaba sin que ella se de cuenta.

Se apego mas a la pared se abrazo a sus rodillas cuando el pelinegro se arrodillo para quedar a su altura

Con sus frios dedos rozo la piel de cuello de la asustada chica

— Por favor — suplico por su vida

— Solo quiero ... — dijo despacio mientras de acariciaba sus cabellos color purpura oscuro — desayunar algo

Vio como en camara lenta makoto habria la boca revelando su mayor miedo

Y entonces ...

{...}

Cuando kotonoha habrio los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el sofa.

Al parecer todo estaba normal y habia sido una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla.

— ¡¡¡EL HORNO!!!

— Esta casi bien, lo apage cuando te desmayaste

Su "inofensivo" novio aparecio por la sala secandose las manos con un mantel

— Arigato

Dijo cuando el se acerco. Este sonrio debil

— De nada linda — Le dio un beso en la mejilla, le acaricio con sus dos pulgares el rostro.

— Pero miren que acaramelados se ven

Dijo la menor quien estaba en el otro sillon ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia

— ¡Kokoro! — dijo al unisimo la pareja

Volteo los ojos — gomene, gomene — se disculpo la adolecente acomodandose el cabello

— Kokoro mejor ven a ayudarme poner la mesa — pidio la señora katsura

— Ya voy mama

Despues de que la hermana menor de kotonoha se retirada ambos estuvieron en un silencio incómodo por un rato

— Kotonoha...

— Ya pueden venir — dijo Manami desde la cocina cortando así lo que itou iba a decir

Asintiendo el ofreció la mano

— Vamos

{...}

Makoto sonreia viendo a su novia comer tan tranquila.

— Que tal cocina mi hija — pregunto la señora katsura muy curiosa

— Nada mal — Dijo acariciando con dulzura el cuello de su linda novia quien sintió un escalofrío de sólo sentir aquellos dedos.

Junto a kotonoha la navidad aun con un pavo medio quemado seguia siendo la mejor de las navidades. Kotonoha hacia que los dias fueran los mas felices de su vida inmortal. Pero...

Atrapo un rebelde mechon de pelo y lo acomodo detras de la oreja de su novia.

_Ya habria tiempo de clavarle los colmillos_.


End file.
